


in gentle moments

by playitagain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: in the gentle moments shared between jj and pope during their relationship in chronological order.or a focus on non-lip kisses shared between jj and pope during their relationship.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably messed up the verb tenses in this so I apologize in advance.

###  absentmindedly kissing the back of someone’s palm as you hold hands

Pope has always enjoyed going out on the boat. The sun was always warm on his skin, water droplets splashing up as they cruise along the water. The seats are hard, but John B has gotten smart, packs blankets for them to sit on and towels so they’re more comfortable. The cooler slides around the floor as they push it from person to person, laughs echoing across the water when JJ nearly loses his balance in an attempt to walk across the edge of the boat.

The only time Pope didn’t enjoy the boat where those months without John B. The HMS Pogue had sat abandoned on shore, even the thought of the boat causing a pang of sadness to settle in Pope’s heart. He could tell it hadn’t just affected him. JJ has always enjoyed being on the open water, away from the confinement the island provided and free to hide from his own misery. Pope could see the sadness in his eyes every time they went out into the ocean, both too sad to take the HMS Pogue out without John B around.

It hadn’t been the same on his father’s boat. It hadn’t been the same just the three of them. The sun didn’t seem as bright, didn’t warm their skin the same way. It didn’t matter that JJ was sitting next to him, shoulders touching and knees bumping with each wave. Kie would sit at the front of the boat, stare into the open water. They started to go on the boat less and less as time passed.

Pope misses it. He misses the breeze on his face, the smile on JJ’s lips when his blond hair would fly in the wind as he sped through the marsh, no care for the fact that they could get pulled over at any moment. He would only laugh at Pope’s warning and speed up, eyes bright and warm and alive. It always made Pope’s breath catch when he saw JJ like that, so open and free from the judgement of the island. Pope only kept making those comments to see JJ laugh at his worry, assure him they’d be fine and speed up again.

Heyward’s boat didn’t go as fast, even if it had Pope knows his father would kill him if he ever caught them speeding down the marsh. It wasn’t the same puttering around along the shore, the watchful eyes of the island still on them. It didn’t provide the same freedom in JJ, the same relaxation that Pope loved to see in his eyes when they sped down the marsh, beers in hand, laughs in the air and friends together on the crummy boat they’ve known to love.

The smile comes back when John B returns though. The HMS Pogue is in tough shape. It’s been sitting on the shore by the Chateau for months, water damage and rust creeping up the sides. JJ is all too excited that his best friend is back though, helps him fix it up the boat with their new found wealth. It seems silly to fix such an old boat with the amount of money they have now, but the memories on that boat are precious, warm and the reason they’re here now, together and a family again.

It’s nearly two months after John B returns when they finally head out to sea on the fixed HMS Pogue. JJ stands at the front, arms out at the wind wipes by his cheeks, hair blowing in the wind, knotting because it’s grown so long since the disappearance of John B. The laugh is taken away with the wind, echoing across the water and filling Pope’s ears.

Pope can’t help the way his heart swells at the sound. It had taken JJ a long time to smile after John B’s disappearance, even under the safety of Pope’s home, parents welcoming in a way that Pope is still a bit surprised about. JJ had spent weeks in bed, which had only been extended by a run in with his father. Pope had found him bruised and broken all too late and the wounds had taken ages to heal, an easy excuse for JJ to stay in bed. He stayed even when he didn’t have one though.

It had taken Pope nearly three months to get JJ out of the house again. They had gone down to the beach, walked across the sand with their feet bare. The autumn air had made the wind chilly, but Pope had loaned JJ a light jacket before they left. The chill was only exaggerated by the setting sun, casting purples and pinks across the horizon, lighting up JJ’s features and warming them. It made the bags under his eyes stand out, dark even though he’s probably slept more than ever. The sadness was etched into his features. Pope’s heart ached as he watched him walk along, eyes vacant when the beach used to bring JJ so much joy and comfort.

Pope doesn’t really know why he did it, but he kicked the water, watched the shock on JJ’s face settle before the other turned toward him, slow and shocked. Pope couldn’t help the smile that twitched up his lips as JJ processes.

And then the water is splashing him and JJ’s smile is bright even if it doesn’t quite reach his eyes like it did before John B was presumed dead. They end up going home cold and soaked to the bone, but JJ’s eyes are brighter than they’ve been in ages.

The smile reaches his eyes when they hear from John B four months later, but it instantly falls when JJ realizes his friends were alive and didn’t call.

It’s four months after that when John B steps onto the island again with the gold. JJ’s smile is genuine and bright as he hugs his friend, forgiveness had been given ages ago, when John B explained they couldn’t call earlier, when JJ had cried on Pope’s shoulder.

The boat is the first time he is smiling and laughing so freely though and Pope’s heart is swelling with happiness as JJ walks across the seat, beer in hand and eyes bright. He plops down on the seat next to Pope, pats his knee a few times before he settles next to Pope. Their knees are touching, shoulders pressed together. JJ reaches over, grabs Pope’s hand. It isn’t new. JJ’s craving for comfort the last few months had led to his hand in Pope’s more often than not. It had never gone further than that, but Pope knew how much comfort it had provided JJ, could see it in his face.

He’s surprised when JJ raises his hand to his lips, presses a kiss to the back of his hand. Pope looks at him in surprise, but JJ is simply looking forward, laughing at another recount of John B’s search for the gold in the Bahamas.

He doesn’t push as JJ places their joined hands back into his own lap, fingers tangled with Pope’s, warm and a bit sweaty.


	2. Chapter 2

###  chaste forehead kisses

JJ doesn’t go home. He made that mistake once and he wasn’t planning on doing it again. It had led to him spending a month in bed nursing a few broken ribs and a headache that took weeks to go away. It didn’t help that Pope was always there, worried and concerned in a way that made JJ uncomfortable. He felt guilty for making Pope so worried about him and he hated himself for it. He hated the little crease that would appear across Pope’s forehead when he would change a bandage on JJ’s cheek or when he would unwrap the ace bandage to check his ribs, still scattered in bruises a month later.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize that he doesn’t have a home. The Chateau had been one for him for so long, comforting him and protecting him when he couldn’t go home, when he didn’t want his father's hands on him, bruises littering his body. It has him staying in bed day after day, the wall not particularly interesting, but the only thing he can seem to focus on at the time.

The Heywards try to make him feel at home and it’s probably the closest thing he’ll ever have to one but he feels like he is intruding more often than not, taking up space and resources that he shouldn’t, being the burden his father had told him he is time and time again.

He’s thankful when John B comes back, when his room at the Chateau welcomes him with open arms. The Heywards insist that he can stay, but he simply thanks them for taking him in and explains that it’s time for him to move out.

It doesn’t help that his feelings for Pope have started to shift and he spends more time worrying about letting his feelings slip the more time he spends in the Heyward’s house. He can tell Pope is sad. The other gives him a long hug the day he moves out, telling him it will be lonely without JJ. It takes everything in his being not to kiss Pope right then and there.

The Chateau doesn’t really feel like home, not like it used to. John B and Sarah shack up in John B’s room. They update the place until it is nearly unrecognizable without its peeling paint and splintering walls. The old kitchen is renovated. The stove with only one burner is replaced with a new one. The fridge door isn’t a threat to fall off anymore. The bathroom sparkles with new light.

The only times JJ feels at home is when the group is sitting around the living room, laughing and drinking or when they’re on the boat, wind whipping around them as the ocean sprays them with mist as the boat crashes into waves. It feels like home when Pope presses against him, smile wide and eyes bright in the morning sun.

JJ sees his father for the first time in nearly 9 months and realizes that this man was never home. The place he lived with him was filled with pain, never meant to be a home in any way. It’s only solidified when his father’s fist connects with his cheek, sending JJ to the ground in order to accompany the punch with a swift kick to his ribs.

“JJ!”

The voice has his father scowling, threats leaving his lips as he hurries away. Pope is leaning over him then, helping him off the ground. He doesn’t say anything as he helps JJ back to the Chateau, ushers him right into the little remodeled bathroom and wets a cloth.

The hit to the face has caused blood to dribble down his chin and Pope whips it up, frown on his lips as he rummages around for a bandaid. “Are you okay?” He finally asks, voice soft and hands gentle as he presses the bandage to the wound.

JJ doesn’t really know what to say. He can’t believe he ever thought that man was his home, that he wouldn’t have anything without him when he is looking into the eyes of someone so kind, someone who has shown him what a home is supposed to be.

He doesn’t say anything. He ends up simply shrugging as he pulls his gaze away from Pope, who lets his fingers brush over the skin of JJ’s cheek, raw and aching in a way that JJ let himself forget for only a moment. It stings more and he assumes it’s probably because he hasn’t taken a hit in months.

“Whatever he did,” Pope whispers, voice soft and gentle and JJ’s heart swells. “Whatever he said.” Pope’s fingers land on his cheeks, thumbs brushing back and forth as Pope cups his faces in his hands, holds it oh so gently. JJ sucks in a breath. “You didn’t deserve it.”

JJ’s breath hitches when Pope’s lips press to his forehead. The brush is barely there, feather light but filled with so much love JJ can feel the tears coming to his eyes. This boy in front of him makes him feel things he never thought he would.

They stay like that for a moment, Pope’s lips just there, on his forehead until there is a knock on the door, the moment shattered. JJ watches Pope swallow as John B’s voice filters through the wood. JJ tells him they’ll be right out.

“Lets get you some ice,” Pope finally says, voice soft, like he doesn’t want to break the moment even though John B already has. JJ swallows the lump in his throat as he nods, lets Pope take his hand as he pulls him out of the room.

The other doesn’t drop his hand as he presses the ice pack to his cheek and JJ finds he’s having a harder time than usual taking his eyes off the other.


	3. Chapter 3

###  brushes against their cheek

The sun warms JJ’s skin, sand corse under his bare feet. The ocean stretches out in front of him, light dancing off the waves and making him hold a hand up to protect his eyes. 

The board under his arm is new. He’d rather his old one, familiar and easy, but he wasn’t willing to go to his dad’s to pick it up, not after their last meeting. They had enough money for him to get a new one anyway so it wasn’t really a problem. It was honestly nice to pick a board he liked without having to worry about being able to afford it. 

He turns his attention to Pope, smiling wide as he heads for the water, closely followed by John B. JJ takes another moment to look over the open ocean, frowning at the nerves sitting heavy in his stomach. He hasn’t been surfing since John B disappeared nearly a year ago. He may be excited to get back to it, but the waves lap at his feet suddenly and he just hopes it’s muscle memory at this point. 

The second he gets into the water, he can already feel the nervous tension leaving his shoulders. It’s surprisingly warm for early summer and JJ paddles out until he meets Pope and John B. They’re watching the waves closely, waiting for the first one. 

John B calls the first good one they see, paddling out until he is standing on his board, following the wave. JJ watches the smile pull up his lips, eyes bright as he shifts the board in the water. He eases back down to his board easily and heads back over. 

Pope is next. He paddles out without even calling for the wave, smile on his lips and dark eyes bright with excitement. JJ can’t help but smile as the other steadies himself on the board, riding the wave like he hadn’t just taken a few months off. JJ watches with pride when he lands a small trick, keeping his balance steady until the wave is almost nothing close to the shore. 

JJ figures he’s next and he paddles out to the wave. The second he is up on the board he realizes how silly he was to be nervous. He’s always loved surfing and he isn’t surprised when he easily rides the wave, wind in his hair and laugh echoing. He didn’t realize how much he missed this, missed the freedom of riding the waves and feeling the salt water on his skin and the wind in his hair and the adrenaline of the wave crashing down, trying to kick him off the board. 

The sound by the shore distracts him, Pope’s laugh echoing across the water and drawing JJ’s attention. It’s enough to send JJ off balance before he fumbles into the water, resurfacing to rub the salt water from his eye and spit it from his mouth. 

The second he falls Pope is coming toward him, frown on his lips. “Are you okay?” Pope asks, settling onto the board. 

JJ nods as he swings a leg over his board. “I’m fine, just lost balance I guess,” he shrugs. He shakes the water from his hair, going to brush the longer pieces in the front out of his eyes. 

He pauses when fingers brush over his forehead though, blond strands being pushed from his eyes. The fingers slide down his temple, rest on his cheek for a moment before they slip away. The fingers are replaced with a soft pair of lips, pressing to the cut on his cheek he got only a few days ago. The touch so light JJ could probably convince himself they were never there as they pull away moments later. 

But Pope is staring at him, looking vulnerable and a little shy as he smiles at JJ. There is this cute little quirk of his lips, eyes shining in the sunlight. JJ’s breath catches at the sight, watching as Pope rubs nervous hands across his wet thighs, catching on the material of his shorts awkwardly. 

The moment is broken when John B paddles over. “What are you guys doing? The waves are great!” He calls, catching both of their attention. 

JJ forces a cheerful smile on his lips, following John B out so he can take the next wave. He sneaks Pope a glance over his shoulder, noticing the other still looks a bit nervous. 

JJ doesn’t know what that was, tries not to get his hopes up as he watches Pope as they surf. He swears he catches the other looking at him every once and a while as well, brown eyes snapping away the second they catch sight of JJ’s blue ones. 

JJ lets himself hope for a moment, when they dig their boards into the sand and watch the sunset. He turns to Pope, notices the other isn’t watching the sunset, but is watching him instead. 


	4. Chapter 4

###  silly boops on the nose

JJ has a bit of a reputation. 

He’s well known on the island for smoking and drinking. He somehow always has something to say, with a captive audience listening to one of his many outlandish stories (and boy did the treasure hunt give him some good stories). He was always going, going, going, always just on the cusp of doing something crazy or losing his temper. 

But he enjoyed the quiet moments too. 

It became especially true when he finally got the guts to kiss Pope, the newly accepted Harvard student, when he read his letter of acceptance to the group. The group had cheered, exchanged money and gone about their day only to leave Pope and JJ alone to sort out their feelings. That day had ended in the first quiet moment in what was just agreed to be their new relationship. 

It was easy to have quiet moments with Pope. The other was always studying, always reading, always trying to expand his knowledge, and JJ just liked being around him. He always liked being around him, even before they got together. It was how JJ often found himself lounging on Pope’s bed with his head in Pope’s lap or napping on his bed while Pope did homework. 

Pope would even read to him sometimes. It had started out with JJ simply lying his head in Pope’s lap, the other mumbling words under his breath as he read with enthusiasm, eyes darting over the page. JJ had made an offhand comment that he should just read it out loud and that was probably the first time JJ can ever remember enjoying a book. 

It wasn’t always like that though. JJ got restless easily, but Pope took it all in stride. JJ would poke him until he paid attention to him. He would toss a balled up piece of notebook paper at his head, scribbling little notes to Pope to remind the other he was there. Pope would simply finish reading the sentence he was on, lean over to kiss JJ, placating the other enough to finish up his work before JJ got board again. 

Today was one of those quiet days though. 

JJ was tired. He could feel sleep pulling at the edge of his vision when he arrived at Pope’s house after his shift at the garage. Mrs. Heyward smiled warmly at him when he walked in, telling him they saved a plate of food for him. He smiles in thanks, eating quickly before he heads up the stairs to Pope’s room, feet dragging and bumping into each step as he goes. Mrs. Heyward frowns at him, but lets him go on his way up to Pope’s room. 

Pope is sitting on his bed with a book open in his lap. The door creaks when JJ pushes it open completely, returning it to its ajar position as he enters the room. Pope doesn’t say anything as JJ kicks off his shoes, tugs off his oil stained shirt, kicks off his dirty pants, and collapses on the bed. He barely has the energy to scoot up so his head is resting in Pope’s lap. There are hands in his hair instantly, soothing every muscle in his body as he sinks into Pope’s touch.

“I don’t know why you work so much. We have millions of dollars,” Pope comments, flipping open his book again. JJ shifts enough to wrap his arms around Pope’s waist. It’s a little awkward at this angle, but JJ presses his cheek into Pope’s stomach as the other leans back against the headboard. 

“I like working,” JJ mumbles, eyes already closed. It gives him a nice distraction from his life, the fact that Pope would be going to school all too soon, the fact that Pope could leave him at any moment, realize he wasn’t good enough. The work allows him to focus on something other than the sinking thoughts that nag at his brain over and over again. 

Pope doesn’t comment again, simply starts to read out loud as JJ drifts in and out of sleep. Pope’s voice soothes him, lulls him in a way he hadn’t even realized until he admitted his feelings. The voice brings him down to earth, keeps him tethered to this world and comforts him. 

He’s nearly asleep when Pope stops reading, hand moving from JJ’s hair for only a moment to slip the bookmark in place. “Why’d you stop?” JJ mumbles, shifting a bit so he falls next to Pope instead, arm now draped over his lap. 

Pope snorts at his words, placing the book on the nightstand before he shifts down the bed, lying next to JJ. “It’s midnight. I’ve been reading to you for hours,” Pope answers, hand moving to brush at JJ’s cheek. JJ hadn’t realized he actually fell asleep. He just thought he had been drifting for a little while. 

JJ yawns then, making Pope’s nose scrunch in disgust at his breath. “You should have brushed your teeth before you came in,” Pope grumbles, but it’s half hearted as he leans forward to press his lips to JJ’s nose, making the other wrinkle his nose at the touch. 

“I’ll brush them in the morning,” JJ grumbles, eyes still closed as he shuffles closer to Pope. The hand in his hair slips from the strands, instead cushioning JJ’s head as he touches it under Pope’s chin. Pope’s other arm rests across his side, fingers dancing across his back as JJ’s arms wrap around Pope’s waist in return. 

“I guess you’re staying tonight.” The words aren’t a question, simply a statement with amusement dripping from Pope’s words. JJ doesn’t bother with a verbal reply, simply nods his head once before pressing his cheek to Pope’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

JJ doesn’t know if Pope says anything else, feels sleep pulling at his consciousness and lets it take him. The last thing he remembers is Pope presses closer, nose buried in JJ’s hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

###  kissing fluttering eyelashes

JJ smiles when he steps into their small house. It still doesn’t feel real, not after spending six months making it their home. But he can hear Pope’s soft breathing from the couch, feels the warmth of  _ home _ surrounding him as he sucks in a breath, the residual smell of lasagna filling his nostrils. 

He tugs off his coat, shaking out the little snow flakes stuck to his blond hair. The warmth of the house feels good as he hangs up his jacket, rubbing his arms a bit to warm them up. The gloves are discarded on the small table by the door, snow boots kicked off and onto the mat so they don’t get the hardwood wet. 

JJ shivers as he grabs the discarded grocery bags, socked feet sliding across the floor quietly before he tugs the refrigerator door open. The cold groceries are placed in their correct spots (Pope would be sure to tell him if they did not go in the right area of the fridge) before he places everything else in the cabinets. 

The soft snore from the couch catches his attention and he smiles at Pope’s hunched shoulders, hand resting in the textbook on his lap. He had been studying for a test when JJ left and he assumes the other fell asleep. It was a pretty big exam and Pope stayed up late last night to study as well. He was probably dead tired. 

JJ leaves him be as he shuffles to the bedroom -  _ their _ bedroom - and grabs a warm pair of pajamas. He’s still not used to the cold as he tugs on the fleece pants, pulling a long sleeve shirt over his head. The slippers warm his now bare feet, flicking off the light as he heads toward the living room. 

The couch sinks under his weight, Pope’s head bobbing a bit from the shift of the cushion. JJ chuckles, fond smile pulling up his lips as he reaches for the textbook, careful as he slides it from Pope’s lap, marking his page before he places it on the coffee table. 

The movement has Pope shifting, head falling back on the couch and mouth falling open. The angle has a weird snore leaving Pope’s lips, the sound making him flinch in his sleep and shift his whole body so his cheek can press to the back of the couch instead, body now facing JJ. 

JJ allows himself a moment to take Pope in. The other looks peaceful, breath even and worry wrinkles gone from his forehead. There is a small tilt to his lips, like Pope is having a good dream and JJ reaches forward, lets his thumb brush across Pope’s bottom lip with a smile. 

Pope shifts, eyes fluttering a bit in his sleep. JJ smiles as he leans forward, lips barely touching Pope’s eyelashes as they flutter open under his touch. It tickles as he shifts to Pope’s other eye, lips ghosting over the lashes before he pulls back, heart swelling with happiness at the warm, sleepy smile on Pope’s lips. 

“When did you get home?” He asks, blinking blaringly. It seems to take him a moment to adjust to the light, shifting so he can lean his cheek on JJ’s shoulder rather than the back of the couch. 

“Only a few minutes ago,” JJ replies, voice quiet. Pope yawns, burrowing into JJ’s chest. JJ wraps his arms around Pope, happy when the other lets out a content sigh against his neck, breath warm against JJ’s skin. “I think it’s about time for bed.” 

It’s barely even nine but JJ knows Pope won’t be ready for his exam if he doesn’t get a good eight hours. The other would always study, study, study until the night before. He always makes sure he gets a good night's sleep before any exam (“So the knowledge goes into my long term memory, JJ.”). 

Pope hums in answer, groaning when JJ pulls away and making little grabby hands in an attempt to grab JJ’s shirt. The fingers do wrap around the material and JJ chuckles, loosening Pope’s fingers and taking his hand, tugging him from the couch. Pope stumbles forward, eyes closed and face presses into JJ’s neck. 

“Warm,” Pope mumbles. JJ shakes his head, careful as he starts to walk awkwardly to their room, Pope’s feet shuffling between his own as they walk toward the bedroom. “Sleep now.” 

“Yeah, sleep now,” JJ smiles, carefully placing Pope on the bed. He tugs back the covers and Pope shuffles under them, hand wrapping around JJ’s before he can step away. “I just-” he doesn’t finish when Pope’s fingers tighten around his. Instead he climbs over Pope to his side of the bed. He manages to maneuver around with one hand, content when Pope curls up against his chest. 

“I love you,” Pope mumbles, pulls their hands up so they’re resting over JJ’s heart. It’s beating fast under their joined hands, still always a little shocked when Pope says those words to him. 

“I love you too,” JJ replies, tightens his arm around Pope’s back. “Good luck on your exam tomorrow.” 

He isn’t sure if Pope hears him as the soft snores fill the room. It eases him to sleep in Pope’s arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

###  neck kisses that barely touch skin but are no less passionate

JJ likes to cook. He sucked at first, burning even scrambled eggs when he overestimated the heat coming off the stove, but he practiced. He found recipes and bought crazy ingredients and made food from all around the world. It was fun. It was relaxing. It helped him forget. It helped him slow his mind down, focus on the good rather than the bad. 

The kitchen is basically his at this point. Pope sometimes can’t find pots and pans because he puts them away somewhere different every time he uses them. The other will groan and complain but JJ always gets up, presses a kiss to his cheek, and pulls out the exact pan even when Pope can’t figure out how to describe the item he was even looking for, too busy worrying about bones rather than kitchen utensils. 

Pope leaves JJ to his own devices usually. Pope tutors at night so it leaves JJ alone with his thoughts and cooking was an easy distraction. He liked when they cooked together better though. Pope was off one night during the week excluding the weekend and it was the night they always spent cooking together. 

Pope was late today though. He shot JJ a text telling him he had to go to his professor’s office hours and would be home late. It was disappointing but JJ tries not to think about it as he pulls out the ingredients for tonight’s dinner, a simple one because he didn’t want to stress Pope out more than he already was with school. 

It’s easy to lose himself in the kitchen, moving around to cut the vegetables (“JJ, we have to eat them. You’ll die from all that shit you eat and I’d much rather keep you around”). The chicken is cut thin making it easy to cook faster and the rosemary and lemon are added to the pan before they’re placed in the awaiting oven. The fresh cut vegetables go in the oven right after and JJ sets the timer. 

The meal was too easy for him. It doesn’t leave him with enough distraction and he finds himself puttering around the kitchen, tugging out ingredients to make cookies despite the fact he still hasn’t perfected baking yet. It’s easy to pull out the chocolate bits, recipe on the back for him. The pantry is always stocked and he hurries over to pull out what he needs, laying it out on the counter. 

JJ doesn’t hear the front door opening, jumps when arms wrap around his waist, Pope’s beautiful face popping up on his shoulder. The lips on his neck are warm and soft, and JJ lets his fingers dance over Pope’s arms as the other shifts, lips dragging over the warm skin, gentle and barely there but still making JJ let out a groan, leaning his weight against Pope.

The lips are gone too quick, JJ’s breath heavy and needy as he turns in Pope’s arms and goes in for a kiss, ready to continue this, but Pope pulls his head back, eyes one the cookie ingredients lying across the counter. 

“Are you making cookies?” Pope asks, eyes bright. JJ groans, dropping his head onto Pope’s shoulder in frustration. Pope doesn’t just get to kiss him like that and cut him off, cookies be damn. 

“I’d rather be making you squirm,” JJ answers, pulling away so he can catch Pope’s dark eyes. The other doesn’t seem to catch the drift as he pulls away, hurrying over to the counter for the small tin of recipes he got from his mother before they moved. JJ lets out a sigh at the loss, watching as Pope flicks through some recipes and pulls one out triumphantly with a cheer. 

“We can make my mum’s recipe!” Pope smiles, like he completely forgot the kiss that got JJ all hot and bothered. Though, the talk about Pope’s mom was doing a good job of cooling him off. “Do we have all the ingredients?”

JJ doesn’t push it, watches the way Pope’s eyes light up as the other reads over the recipe. The other may not do a lot of baking, but JJ knew he enjoyed it. Pope had told him stories about baking with his mom as a child and how he could relate it so much to chemistry and math that it actually helped him relax. JJ had laughed at him when he said doing math while baking helped him relax. 

“We have everything,” JJ answers, stepping up next to Pope so he can read the first step in the instructions. 

“I haven’t had these in so long,” Pope smiles, grabbing the mixer so they can start. And JJ knows it’s silly but as he sifts the flour into the bowl with the dry ingredients, he sifts a bit over Pope’s head when the other isn’t paying attention. The shocked look he gets simply has his laugh echoing through their small house as Pope lunges forward to flick flour at his face. 

JJ is pretty sure they waste more flour than the cookies even call for but he doesn’t have to worry, has money to fall back on and a job that pays well even though he doesn’t need it. He thinks he would do this even before the money, waste flour so he could see Pope’s smile, eyes bright and laugh warm. It would have been worth an extra hour on one of his shifts to see that look. 

The cookies are barely done when the oven timer goes off. JJ honestly forgot about dinner, too occupied with the desert that Pope was putting into perfect lines on the baking sheet. He hurried over to the oven when he realizes, pulling out their dinner and taking in the strong scent of lemon and rosemary. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it to help with dinner,” Pope says as JJ places the food on a plate for each of them, the timer set for the first round of cookies. 

“I’m pretty sure we had more fun baking than we would have cooking,” JJ smiles, placing the plate on the table. 

After dinner, when the first round of cookies is out of the oven and Pope has promptly burned his mouth in his excitement, JJ takes the opportunity to press his lips to Pope’s neck, drags his lips over the skin as the other tilts his head to give him more room to work. 

He pulls away with a cheeky smile as he hurried to do the dishes, payback making a laugh leaving his lips as Pope stands in shock. 

JJ figures they can finish in the shower later since they’re still covered in flour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my heart happy <3


	7. Chapter 7

###  kisses on collar bones or exposed tummies

Graduation. 

JJ maybe goes a little overboard but Pope has graduated college with honors and he can’t help it. He’s proud. He’s so proud that he throws the biggest party after the graduation, offering to pay for Pope’s parents to stay in a hotel and making sure the Pogues could all make it as well as some of the new friends they’ve made since they’ve moved, specifically Pope’s school friends. It’s a lot of work but the look on Pope’s face when he walks in the door makes it all worth it. 

The first thing he does is walk over and kiss JJ because he’s so happy. Just that in itself makes the party worth it, but Pope’s face is lit up the whole night, making rounds as he talks to his friends, spends time with his parents and catches up with the Pogues, who they haven’t seen in a few months. JJ wants to follow him around like a lost puppy, but he’s hosting and wow, hosting parties is tiring. 

They’ve never really done big parties before. The last one was their high school graduation and that had been on the smaller side. Pope’s parents threw the Pogues a small party a few days after graduation and that was it. This party was so much bigger, so many more people. It meant so much more food, making the rounds to make sure bowls were full and the cooler was stalked. 

It left him with barely any time with Pope, but he could practically feel the excitement in the air, would catch Pope’s gaze every once and a while and JJ knew that he would get to spend tonight with Pope, after everyone left and they were able to fall into bed together. Maybe Pope would be in the mood or maybe they’d just kiss lazily till they fell asleep. It didn’t matter to JJ what they did so long as he was in Pope’s arms. 

“Shit man, this party is great,” John B smiles, slapping him on the back. He’s already said that but JJ can hear the little slur in his words and knows he’s had a few too many, but Sarah is standing off to the side nursing the same glass of wine so he knows John B will be fine. “You must really love him.” 

JJ furrowed his brow in question, confused by the comment, but John B’s cheeks are pink from alcohol and he’s smiling all teeth and happiness. JJ doesn’t push, just smiles at his friend before he glances at Pope, chatting with one of his classmates. “Yeah, I do.” John B claps him on the back a few times before he stumbles off to find Sarah, eyes sparkling. 

JJ simply shakes his head at his friend, going off to restock the cooler. Kie is the next one to find him, girlfriend trailing behind looking a little lost. They only met her once before so JJ imagines she’s still a little unsure of their presence. She smiles politely at him though as Kie practically flings herself forward, holding him tight. JJ chuckles, patting her on the back as she pulls away. “I’m so proud of you,” she smiles. 

“I’m not the one who graduated,” JJ brushes off, but his heart is swelling with happiness because she looks so proud of him. 

“But look at this life that you’ve made.” The words have him tearing up a bit because he doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He was never supposed to leave the island, never get away from the confines of his father and his legacy. This was never supposed to be his life, in a home with a boyfriend who he loved and he loved him fully in return, who made sure he never felt sad or got in his head too much. This house they made their home is everything he could have ever wanted. He didn’t need anything else. 

He doesn’t say anything as he pulls Kie into another hug, enjoying her light laugh as she presses a kiss to his cheek. She graces him with one last bright smile before she is off, pulling her girlfriend along excitedly behind her. 

The party is pretty quiet after that as people start to trickle out one by one. It’s eventually only the Pogues and Pope’s parents. Mr. and Mrs. Heyward call it a night when Mrs. Heyward starts to drift to sleep on the couch, head leaning against her husband’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, JJ,” Mrs. Heyward smiles, warm and sleepy. She pulls him into a hug, rubs his back in this soothing way before she pulls back. She places a hand on each cheek, catching his eyes. “I’m so thankful for you and everything you’ve done for me son.” 

Was it their goal to make JJ cry? Was there a bet on how long he could last without crying because he wants to as Mr. Heyward pulls him in, claps him on the back a few times and says just for him, “Thanks for having us, son.” And JJ brushes a stray tear from his cheek as he pulls away, clearing his throat as he brushes it off as nothing. They turn to Pope next, telling him how proud they are and that they’ll see him tomorrow before they head out. 

“We’re heading out too. I know you guys probably want to fuck,” John B announces just as the door closes and JJ just gives him a look and Pope laughs good heartedly. 

“You’re an ass,” JJ settles on, giving him a shove before he pulls him in. The pair go down the row of their friends before it is suddenly just them standing in the living room alone. 

JJ is suddenly very, very tired. 

“Thank you for this,” Pope says, pressing a kiss to his temple. JJ leans into the touch, Pope laughing lightly when he ends up simply leaning his full weight on the other. “Let's get you to bed. We can clean in the morning.” JJ nods, allowing Pope to lead him into their room. 

Pope is ready first, stretching out in bed, but JJ moves slower in his sleepy state, collapsing in the bed when he finally pulls on a pair of pajama pants. 

JJ shifts, finding his face pressed against Pope’s bare stomach, shirt having ridden up when he lied down. JJ presses a kiss to the exposed skin before he crawls up the bed, collapsing on Pope as he curls up against his chest, face presses into Pope’s neck. 

“Really JJ, thank you for tonight,” Pope repeats, fingers moving to brush blond locks out of JJ’s eyes. JJ simply hums at the words pressing a kiss to Pope’s collarbone. “I love you.”

JJ would return the words, but sleep has already called him as Pope’s fingers brush through his hair, putting him to sleep instantly. 

Throwing parties is a lot of work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my heart happy


	8. Chapter 8

###  sloppy kisses at the corners of someone’s mouth

JJ doesn’t really know how he ended up with someone so smart, but Pope rattles facts off like they’re nothing and JJ is sure he’d be able to win Jeopardy if he ever got on the show. For now though, JJ was simply impressed by the fact his boyfriend was going to graduate school and was considering getting a PhD after. It left JJ with a lot of bragging to do. 

“Fuck man, why the hell don’t you just marry this guy already.” 

The comment comes from one of his coworkers at the garage (a surprising and unexpectedly accepting group of people) when JJ is off chatting about Pope’s first day of graduate school. The coworker - Will- was one of his closer friends at the garage and even attended Pope’s graduation party only a few months ago. He was one of the few JJ had been nervous about when he first started, wondering if he’d have a problem with JJ dating another man, but he ended up being the most supportive of the group, even yelling at one or two of the guys who grumbled a bit when the word eventually got back to them that they’re coworker was very gay and very much so in love with his best friend, who was a male. 

The words toss around in his head for days after that. What if he asked Pope to marry him? JJ had never really seen himself getting married, but he also never saw himself getting off the island, finding someone who loved and supported him. He was sure as a teenager that he would end up miserable and alone. 

He comes to the conclusion three weeks later that he’s going to ask Pope to marry him. 

He doesn’t really have a plan. He ends up calling John B up and asking for advice but he’s a bit clueless and JJ ends up calling Kie instead. It’s maybe a mistake because she simply gushes over the phone and tells him that he’ll know the right time to propose. Neither of his friends are very helpful, but both insist that Pope will say yes and that does ease some of his nerves. 

(Because sometimes he still thinks Pope will leave, will realize that he isn’t worth the time and effort, realize he’s broken beyond repair. He wouldn’t blame him either, because he knows he doesn’t deserve this but he was going to hold on for dear life.) 

He freaks out over it a bit, trying to figure out what the heck to do until he realizes that he doesn’t need to really do anything. Pope wouldn’t want some big proposal. He’d just want a quiet night with the two of them and JJ goes about making the night special without making it obvious. 

He chooses one of the nights that they cook together. Pope is happy and cheerful when he gets back from work (volunteer tutoring because he gets Wednesday off from his internship at the morgue) and he goes about putting his stuff away before he joins JJ in the kitchen with a kiss on the cheek. 

JJ has all the ingredients out so he’s prepared when Pope comes home and the two go about getting everything ready, moving around each other in an easy, practiced dance. It’s only when the food is in the oven and they’ve fallen onto the couch for a break that Pope turns to him with a smile. “Why’d you choose one of my favorites tonight?” 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise,” JJ answers. It’s only part of it but JJ was trying not to give away that he had a ring hidden away and he was planning on asking tonight. Pope is satisfied with the answer though and rewards him with a deep kiss that promises a nice night. 

The night goes pretty easily after that. They talk about Pope’s day over dinner and he excitedly talks about some of his younger kids, how much progress they’ve made since the beginning of the year. JJ listens to him intentently, probably a little love struck but Pope just smiles and keeps going. JJ washes the dishes after dinner and pulls out some pastries from the one of their favorite bakeries, one of their first adventures when they moved to Boston for school. 

Pope smiles in surprise and the happy look on his face, the love on his eyes, has JJ asking before he even planned to. 

He doesn’t get on one knee. He simply sits across from Pope and takes his hands in his. He looks into those dark eyes he loves so much, smiling at the curious crinkle on Pope’s brow. 

“I had a whole speech planned but I honestly forget when you smiled at me,” JJ starts with a nervous laugh, because yeah, he practiced his speech in the mirror but he doesn’t really remember his speech. He’s always been good at winging it though. 

“I don’t know how I got this lucky because I wasn’t supposed to leave that island. I wasn’t supposed to have this life, but then I met you. You made me realize I could have this life and then I realized I wanted this life with you and you made me realize I could have this life with you. I couldn’t believe that you kissed me back that day you got your acceptance letter because I didn’t think I deserved it, deserve you, but you always make me feel like I do, like I’m special. I don’t know much about life, but I do know I want to be with you for the rest of mine. So, will you marry me?” 

He can see the tears in Pope’s dark eyes, waits with bated breath. Pope doesn’t say anything at first though, lunges forward and misses his lips, and kisses the corner instead, messy but radiating happiness before he pulls away. 

“Yes! I love you,” Pope says and suddenly JJ is crying as he pulls Pope into a bone crushing hug, laughing with happiness. 

He stays like that till he realizes he doesn’t have the ring and he hurries off, not answering Pope’s curious gaze as he rummages through the junk drawer in the kitchen and pulls a box out from the back. 

Pope is laughing when he comes back, slipping the simple gold band onto his finger. The smile on Pope’s lips is irresistible and now he is the one missing, kissing the corner of Pope’s lips with a laugh. He’s too happy to care as he pulls Pope into another hug. 


	9. Chapter 9

###  kissing each and every fingertip with a delicate touch.

JJ lets out a happy sigh, leaning back in the comfortable bed. Pope is pressed against him, arm resting across his stomach as a yawn leaves his lips. JJ tights the grip on his shoulder, pulls him closer even though that means Pope is practically sitting in his lap. The other laughs softly at the action, warm and teasing. 

“I can’t get over any more, J,” Pope smiles, leans back enough to catch JJ’s eyes. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try,” JJ smiles, cheeky and warm as he steals a kiss. Pope signs against his lips, content as he moves to rest his head on JJ’s chest again, JJ’s thumb brushing over Pope’s bicep in a soothing manner. “My lap is an option.” 

Pope snorts out a laugh, patting JJ’s thigh before he lets his hand rest there, thumb teasing against his exposed skin. “I’m sure you’d like that.” The teasing is clear in Pope’s voice and JJ simply smiles as he presses his lips to Pope’s head. 

“You know I would,” JJ smiles and Pope shakes his head, hair brushing over JJ’s chest and sending a shiver down his spine. He doesn’t push though, simply presses his nose into Pope’s hair, takes the other in as Pope curls against him. “But I’m very happy like this too.” 

Pope hums in answer, moves his hand so it’s resting over JJ’s heart. JJ wraps his fingers around Pope’s hand, brushes his thumb over the warm skin as he pulls their joined hands toward his lips. 

He shifts, lets his lips brush over Pope’s thumb. Pope responds by pulling his head away from JJ’s chest, dark eyes gazing into JJ’s blue eyes, warmth and love swirling in those beautiful eyes. 

JJ opens Pope’s hand, moves to press a kiss to the tip of his pointer finger, keeping eye contact with Pope as he moves to press a kiss to his middle finger, smirk pulling up his lips when Pope’s eyes darken, watching closely as JJ moves to the next finger. 

JJ spends more time on the ring finger, pressing kisses down the digit and letting his lips linger on the cool metal around the finger. JJ slips his fingers between Pope’s, his own ring pressing into Pope’s warm skin as he presses another kiss to the top of Pope’s finger, watching the way Pope’s breath catches at the action. 

He moves to brush his lips against his pinky, lacing their fingers together as he pulls his lips away, resting their joined hands against his heart, pounding in his rib cage as he watches Pope. “I’m so happy right now,” JJ breaths. 

He has so many reasons to be happy, reasons he never thought possible. They have an amazing house, warm and welcoming, filled with pictures of their family and friends. JJ has a job he enjoys. Most of all, he’s married to the love of his life, lying next to him. His fucking husband. He was married to Pope Heyward. “How did I get so lucky?” He voices out loud and Pope laughs, light and warm at his question. 

“I could ask the same thing,” Pope smiles, moves to brush JJ’s hair from his face. He’s on his honeymoon right now. The fact he can even afford to go on a honeymoon is still mind blowing to him. “I guess we’re both lucky.” 

JJ hums in answer, fingers moving to brush Pope’s cheek. The other sits up a bit more, moving so one leg is over JJ’s lap, leaning into JJ’s touch. “I love you, Mr. Heyward.” JJ’s breath hitches at the name, a decision he had come to only a few weeks after they got engaged. He didn’t want his last name, not with its history, not with it still feeling like his father’s face was looming over him. He figured he was accepted into the Heyward family a long time ago. He might as well take the name. 

“I love you too,” JJ smiles, feeling a little silly, but he’s on his honeymoon and Pope is naked and still satisfied from their recent round of sex so he says it anyway, “husband.” 

Pope kisses him, all laughs and smiles and JJ figures he can go for another round as his husband presses against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I do hope you enjoyed! Comments make my heart happy :)
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/). I have a whole blog dedicated to these boys. 
> 
> Please see [this post](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/post/623709016588238848/michichans-non-lip-kisses-are-my-absolute) on tumblr for my inspiration for this fic.


End file.
